psdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Calliope Six
Calliope is not his real name. Drake Blynn grew up in an upper class family. His mother was an archaeologist, and very good at her job. His father was an inventor, and was supremely interested in learning how to create energy-generating devices (like what we might call an engine). Together as a family they ran a museum, and featured many of the artefacts that Mrs. Blynn had found throughout her years, as well as other pieces that Mr. Blynn had purchased for showing. Mr. Blynn had been working for years to create his magnum opus, and he very proudly proclaimed to the world that he was going to reach success before he kicked the bucket. Word of his experiments and inventions reached even the darkest corners of the world, and a gang of white-collar criminals soon paid Mr. Blynn a visit. They wanted to be the first people to get to use Mr. Blynn’s technology, and promised their undying loyalty and aid to him in return for the privilege of being the first to get it. A fair trade, Mr. Blynn thought. They kept the deal, but as time went on Blynn slowly realized how truly difficult his endeavor was. Time ran thin, and eventually, despite the resources they had been giving him, Blynn was unable to complete his invention before he was killed. Widowed, Mrs. Blynn now had to raise a child all by herself, and was forced to hand management of the museum to a third party so she could properly raise her child. Mr. Blynn had handled all of the business, and she had no idea where to even start when it came to running the place. They say Mrs. Blynn died of a broken heart after Drake left home to get a higher education. Except he never left for college, despite what he may have told his mother. Some years before he left home, when Drake was 16 years old he found a wooden box hidden away under piles of papers and machine parts. It was engraved with his name and a date. The name was “Drake Blynn”, and the date was that of Drake’s 13th birthday. Inside the box was what Drake himself could never describe, but he didn’t need to. Attached to the small metal object was a note: Dear Son, The world really is a rough and tumble place. Someday you’re going to leave our little nest and be your own man. When you do this, I want you to be as safe as you’d be at home. Here’s a little contraption I whipped up in my spare time, just don’t go pointing it at your mother. Someday I’ll teach you how to use it. Love, Dad. The only things Calliope had packed away in his bag the day he left home was 50 gold he had saved, a packed lunch, and the contents of that little wooden box. Now he’s looking to make a name for himself as a master treasure hunter, and to bring his findings back to his family museum, and restore it back to it’s original ownership.